No sigas Leyendo
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Izuku en un incidente recibe una extraña marca en su brazo derecho que provocaría que el chico eventualmente perdiera su cordura y su futuro se volvería negro y vacío. Solo su diario relata ese proceso que lo llevaría a volverse una crisis andante sin rastros de vida del joven héroe que alguna vez fue.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos a esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo. Es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir y se recomienda discreción para la gente sensible. Espero que les guste y sin más comencemos… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo_** _ **Único: No Sigas Leyendo**_

* * *

 _ **Día 1 con "La Marca"**_

No sé muy bien como comenzar esto pero comenzaré por presentarme, soy Izuku Midoriya y soy un estudiante de tercer año en U.A. Estoy escribiendo esta clase de diario para documentar mi experiencia bajo la influencia de un Quirk de un villano, pero creó que necesito explicar mejor el contexto para que entiendas de lo que estoy hablando.

Hoy en la mañana me tocó salir para comprar algunas cosas para hacerle algunos detalles a mi traje de héroe, y por desgracia cerca de la zona ocurrió un alboroto formado por un villano. De inmediato me dispuse a ir a ayudar, y cuando llegué me encontré con el villano que acababa de asaltar una tienda de víveres y chucherías.

Él tenía el cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, también tenía unos guantes negros de cuero, una camisa manga larga negra y pantalones del mismo color con varias manchas rojas que por mi intuición sabía que era sangre. No sabría decir cómo es que me paralicé de miedo al verlo si lo único destacable eran las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y su mirada aburrida y apagada, como si hubiera perdido el sentido de su existencia.

De cualquier manera me armé de coraje y usé el One For All al 20% y fue en realidad muy sencillo el someterlo contra el suelo con mi brazo derecho impidiendo que se liberara. Al parecer el encargado de la tienda estaba bien y llamó a los héroes que ya estaban en camino, yo pensaba que todo ya había acabado pero creo que me equivoqué.

El villano solo me miró con sus ojos aburridos y me dijo lo siguiente con un tono triste: _"Solo quería acabar con todo… por favor no vayas a leer nada"_. No entendí a qué se refería y estaba por preguntarle, pero en un rápido movimiento se liberó de mi agarre y me tomó del brazo derecho con fuerza.

Allí pude ver por momentos como la manga de su brazo derecho se levantaba y tenía en su piel varias palabras escritas en negro como si fuera una clase de tatuaje que rodeaba completamente su extremidad. No sabía que estaba tratando de hacer y antes de que pudiera alejarlo de mí sentí una fuerte punzada en mi antebrazo derecho que me hizo soltar un pequeño grito de dolor.

Lo aparté con fuerza de mí para sujetarme el lugar que me ardía muchísimo y cuando me gire a verlo me quedé paralizado al ver como se estaba colando un cuchillo de carnicero en la garganta para luego cortarse la yugular sin mostrar ni una pisca de duda o siquiera alguna expresión que demostrara que estaba en realidad vivo. Simplemente cayó al suelo muerto mirándome con esos ojos sin luz y aburridos mientras que la sangre salía en cantidad de su cuello de manera grotesca.

Sencillamente eso me pasó hace varias horas y los héroes y la policía llegaron para que yo les contara todo lo que sucedió. Esa imagen de su cuerpo cayendo muerto sin mostrar alguna expresión me perseguirá en mis pesadillas pero por el momento no me quiero desviar del punto de todo. El asunto no pasó a mayores ya que se le ocultó información a la prensa y yo no diría nada de lo que ocurrió, más que nada porque sería polémico saber que un estudiante de U.A presenció el suicidio de un villano.

Llegué a los dormitorios y cada poco se sentía una leve punzada en mi brazo que si bien no era muy dolorosa, era molesto. Hice como si nada hubiera pasado frente a mis amigos y solo me vine a mi habitación para contemplar mejor el estado de mi brazo derecho, y lo que vi no era para nada normal.

Tengo una clase de espiral negro en medio de mi antebrazo que es del tamaño de una pelota de Golf. Me extrañé ante lo raro de la marca y traté de quitármela con jabón y no funcionó, luego traté ocultarla con un poco de maquillaje que Uraraka-chan dejó en mi habitación la última vez que estudiamos juntos, pero al parecer la marca se sobrepone y no puede ser ocultada.

Solo me imagino que debe estar relacionada con el Quirk del villano que se suicidó y tiene que tener algún propósito ya que me la hizo a mí, pero en realidad no hace nada y solo me da pequeñas punzadas de dolor en mi brazo, nada muy grave hasta el momento pero pienso que sería mejor el documentar como pasan los días con esta marca. No tengo un buen presentimiento con ella y pienso que debo de lidiar con la imagen del sujeto suicidándose en frente de mis ojos… en realidad me hubiera gustado evitar que lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

 _ **Día 5 con "La Marca"**_

La marca se ha mantenido igual por los últimos días y mis compañeros no lo han notado ya que he utilizado camisas manga larga y el uniforme de la academia la cubre perfectamente. El dolor seguía siendo el mismo y me acostumbré por lo cual ya no le daba mucha importancia, puede que solo provocara dolor y desaparecería con el tiempo, pero lo importante es lo que me ocurrió hace una hora.

Hace una hora estaba acostado en mi cama mirando mi brazo poniéndolo encima de mi rostro para ver la marca más atentamente. Me quedé viéndolo más detenidamente y pude notar como en el eje del espiral había algo escrito, algo muy pequeño que me llamó la atención al instante. Acerqué mi rostro para tratar de leerlo pero era demasiado pequeño, por lo que busque mi teléfono y activé el Zoom para poder fijarme mejor.

Era una pequeña palabra de color negro que apenas era legible y esa palabra era: _"Desgracia"_ . Luego de decir esa palabra mi brazo me comenzó a doler muchísimo y solo pude apretar los dientes para no liberar un grito que alertara a mis amigos. Dolía mucho más que la vez en que la hizo el villano, en realidad era una agonía y solo podía retorcerme en mi cama mientras me sujetaba el brazo deseando que esa tortura se detuviera.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que el dolor fue disminuyendo debido a que me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a la horrible agonía. Estaba sudado y entre jadeos pude ver como la marca de espiral había cambiado su forma, ahora habían unas cuatro palabras que rodeaban el espiral y estas eran notablemente más visibles que la primera que leí.

No entiendo qué coño es lo que hace esa marca, no puedo entenderlo simplemente. Ese incesante dolor seguía atormentando mi brazo pero parece que poco a poco mi sentido del dolor se iba acostumbrando o degradándose por las punzadas de la marca. Tengo algo de miedo y solo trato de no fijarme mucho en la marca y el dolor, en realidad que me siento desafortunado por haber sido tan tonto como para no evitar que ese sujeto me hiciera esta marca.

Solo trataré de no leer esas palabras que aparecieron, no sé si me provocaran más dolor aún y la verdad es que no quiero averiguarlo… en realidad que el obtener esta marca fue una verdadera desgracia.

* * *

 _ **Día 7 con "La Marca"**_

Hoy se cumple una semana desde que obtuve la marca y hasta el momento nadie la descubierto y quiero que se mantenga así, no quiero que la lleguen a ver y menos aún que quieran tocarla. En ocasiones me decido por decirle a Aizawa-Sensei ya que puedo contarle la mayoría de cosas desde que murió All Might, pero luego pienso en lo que pensara cuando la vea, ¿Querrá tocarla? ¿Querrá tenerla?, es absurdo que piense eso pero por alguna razón esos pensamientos no salen de mi mente.

Puede que tenga que ver con el hecho de que ayer leí una de las palabras en mi brazo: _"Paranoia"_ , y luego de eso sentí una abrumadora cantidad de dolor en mi brazo en lo que aparecían otras dos palabras de mayor tamaño cerca de esa palabra como si se desbloquearan por ramas. El dolor como es usual se "fue" luego de unos minutos pero luego de eso tengo la sensación de que esta marca solo debe ser vista por mí y nadie más debe verla.

Sin duda es un Quirk impresionante y lo estudiaría a fondo si tuviera algo de ganas de hacerlo, ya que eso implicaría el seguir leyendo y por consiguiente dolor, lo cual no quiero. Solo trataré de no seguir leyendo esas palabras pero en realidad que la tentación está allí y me impulsa a echar una pequeña ojeada.

* * *

 _ **Día 10 con "La Marca"**_

He podido analizar más a fondo los efectos de esta extraña marca desde hace dos días que pude leer una de las primeras cuatro palabras que aparecieron, y esa fue _"Siniestro"_. El dolor como es usual se volvió a intensificar y luego de unos minutos me pude acostumbrar a él en lo que dos palabras nuevas aparecían en esa rama. Después de ese momento mis pensamientos se enfriaron y me mostraba más calmado en lo que me presentaba ante los ojos de mis compañeros, profesores y mi novia Uraraka-chan.

Cuando me observaban mostraban expresiones de confusión y algo de incomodidad. Cuando entablaban una conversación conmigo solo duraban unos minutos hasta que decían alguna excusa para alejarse de mí. Uraraka-chan se tomó el detalle de notificarme que me veía algo extraño y no parecía estar igual que siempre, por lo cual de inmediato me dirigí a los baños para mirar mi rostro y tengo que decir que me sorprendí cuando vi mi reflejo.

Mis pupilas se habían ennegrecido un poco mostrando un verde más oscuro, aparecían pequeñas bolsas oscuras en mis cuencas y mi expresión parecía algo apagada y desganada como si hubiera estado madrugando desde que obtuve la marca, lo cual no sucedió y aun así tenía ese aspecto cuando el día anterior me veía normal.

Llegué a la conclusión de que con cada palabra que lea de la marca entonces era influenciado por ella y provocaba que dos palabras nuevas aparecieran. No entiendo porqué alguien querría un Quirk así y creo que ya puedo comprender la razón por la cual el sujeto que me hizo esto se suicidó. Solo espero no acabar yo en el mismo estado que él, solo debo enfocarme en no leer ninguna palabra más, pero aunque diga eso hay algo en mi interior que me grita a descubrir todas las palabras que hay allí… y la voz que me grita soy yo.

* * *

 _ **Día 14 con "La Marca"**_

Jejeje, por diferentes motivos me encuentro muy feliz actualmente luego de los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Casi llego a la mitad del mes desde que obtuve a _**"Crisis"**_ de esa manera es como nombré a la marca de maldiciones en mi brazo derecho. No puedo ocultar más el hecho de que leí una palabra hace tres días atrás, y esa palabra era: "Deterioro" y por supuesto llegué a la conclusión de que ahora mi mente se estaba deteriorando como un casete viejo.

Me resulta gracioso pensar que poco a poco la realidad en piensa a verse distinta para mí. En un momento deseas graduarte para convertirte en el símbolo de la paz para hacer honor a tu héroe favorito y a las dos semanas eres un adolescente con problemas mentales causados por una estúpida marca en tu brazo derecho que degrada tu personalidad. ¿No es gracioso?, pues yo hace unos minutos lo pensaba así y ahora estoy llorando un poco sobre las páginas en las cuales escribo este diario.

Es evidente que mis compañeros están notando el cambio en mi actitud y se están preocupando por mí, lo cual me alegra o por lo menos a la pequeña parte de mí que sigue siendo el Izuku Midoriya antes de Crisis. La verdad las cosas comienzan a difuminarse a mi alrededor y antes de perder el control de las cosas debo asegurarme de no hacerle daño a nadie, en mi estado actual soy muy inestable y prefiero el no involucrar a Uraraka-chan y a mis amigos.

Estoy pensando en escaparme e irme a un lugar lejano donde no pueda hacerle daño a nadie, no es que quiera pero es que debo hacerlo… ¡O QUIZAS NO!, quizás solo me quede a verlos a todos sufrir ante los efectos que tendrán las maldiciones en mí, estoy seguro de que será divertido ver a lo que conllevaría una palabra que me haga hacerle daño a los demás… pero creo que lo mejor sería irme antes de que decida quedarme, poco a poco empiezo a perder el control de mis pensamientos y mi razonamiento se degrada progresivamente… espero que Crisis desaparezca pronto.

* * *

 _ **Día 17 con "La Marca"**_

Lo hice, me escapé de U.A y actualmente estoy en una casa abandonada en medio de un bosque alejado de la civilización, no tan alejado como quisiera pero es algo en primer lugar. El detonante de mi escape sucedió hace dos días cuando leí la palabra: _"Arruinar"_ , provocando que mis sentidos se dispararan con el dolor de mi brazo y activando el One For All al 25% destruí la zona cercana a mi habitación, provocando que mis amigos se despertaran en medio de la noche.

Los primeros en llegar a verme fueron Todoroki y Kacchan y por desgracia ya no era yo mismo y me vi obligado a escapar con lo que tenía puesto y a la mano. Rápidamente pude crear una cortina de polvo con un golpe y luego corrí y corrí hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en el bosque y ya nadie me estaba siguiendo. Actualmente solo llevo una camisa de tirantes negra, un pantalón holgado del mismo color, unas zapatillas deportivas negras y una sudadera negra que por suerte me cubre a Crisis.

La marca se ha ampliado considerablemente y ahora casi llega al dorso de mi antebrazo como si quisiera llegar a rodearlo completamente. Mis cuencas se han oscurecido más y mis ojos van perdiendo brillo al igual que mi cabello por extraño que suene, Crisis me afecta a nivel psicológico principalmente pero físicamente ya se empiezan a notar mucho los cambios, esta marca en realidad es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado.

Literalmente ya todo lo que tuve se ha arruinado a causa de Crisis. Me vi obligado a abandonar la academia de héroes de mis sueños desde que era niño, mi futuro como héroe es completamente inexistente en el estado en el que estoy ahora, abandoné a mis amigos y también a la chica de la cual me enamoré, además de no poder volver a ver a mi madre por miedo a hacerle algo en mi estado actual. Lo perdí todo y ahora solo me queda soportar la tentación de seguir leyendo, me maldigo a mí mismo por ceder ante esa parte curiosa de mí que me impulsa a leer… esto me lo busque yo solo.

* * *

 _ **Día 24 con "La Marca"**_

A veces estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo como para poder escribir en estas páginas que contienen detalladamente todo lo que he sentido, o por lo menos lo que mi vocabulario y léxico me permiten plasmar en palabras para quien sea que llegué a encontrar esta libreta negra, la cual ahora solo me sirve para desahogarme de los sentimientos que atormentan mi interior y desalojan todo pensamiento cálido y positivo.

Aún oigo los latidos de mi corazón, todavía suspiro y percibo mi interior roto y todavía suspiro siempre que recuerdo todo. Estoy vivo gritando contra mi almohada a oscuras y tirito por frío del aliento de la luna que me acompaña en esta tortura. He leído: " _Rabia, Incomprensión, Dolor, Nervios, Tristeza, Locura, Asco, Desidia, Desdén, Angustia y Amargura"_. Escribo porque mi pesar perdura, y aun me hace falta escribir letras para poder escapar de mi locura, pero vivo… cansado pero vivo, perdiendo los estribos y sintiéndome nativo del olvido mientras sueltos resoplidos porque el tiempo pasa lento y me siento en el suelo pensando que estoy muy jodido.

Escribo y lloro, sollozó hasta reventar, estallo en diez mil trozos y no me quiero levantar, creo que caigo a un foso y juró que intento escalar pero tropiezo y veo rastros de mi fracaso sin final. Me rendí buscando una salida, una maldita alternativa que me quite esta marca destructiva, utilizo lápiz y papel para practicar terapia y no creo que yo forme parte de la "vida".

* * *

 _ **Día 30 con "La Marca"**_

Mis ojos están abiertos pero yo no estoy despierto, me ando perdido en la nada oscura y juro que yo digo que no tengo ya motivos y que por inercia sigo este camino. Estoy en un vacío existencial estoy jodido y demencial ya no puedo más con esta odisea y digo que mis ojeras van gritando que estoy mal, estoy fatal y cada paso es un desafío. Ya no siento frío, ni calor, ni amor ni odio, mi espíritu ya se rompió y no buscaré más sueños rotos, ya no me agobio ni disfruto y vago como un alma en pena, mucho llueve y estoy de luto por la sangre de mis venas.

Ya no tengo ganas de nada, sin hambre sin saciedad, observo mi voluntad repleta de suciedad y la dejo marchar a otro lugar ya no la quiero y ahora solo otro cadáver y mi colchón es mi agujero. Si voy por la calle la gente está viendo a un Zombi, ya no siento nada ni soy débil ni soy fuerte y solo pienso que ahora formo parte de la "muerte".

* * *

 _ **Día 31 con "La Marca"**_

Recientemente pude recobrar un poco de mi consciencia para escribir de manera más coherente para explicar los últimos sucesos que han ocurrido desde el día anterior. Normalmente salgo unos momentos hacia el pueblo más cercano con mi capucha puesta para buscar algo de comida ya que no tengo problemas en comprar algo con el dinero de mi billetera, y por desgracia pude ver como estaba Uraraka-chan con su traje de heroína junto al profesor Hound Dog que al parecer estaba olfateando con fuerza para localizar un aroma, y tenía que ser… el mío.

Escapé de allí con el One For All al 50% para volver a la casa abandonada para recoger mis cosas, no podía quedarme allí sabiendo que ahora el mejor sabueso posible seguía mi aroma, y lo peor es que mi novia viene con él para encontrarme. Simplemente no quiero pensar en lo que sucederá cuando Uraraka-chan me encuentre en mi estado, no quiero pensar en lo que haré cuando ella esté a mi lado, debo ponerla a salvo, por lo menos ahora tengo el "control" suficiente para correr a voluntad hacia una choza que pude observar hace varios días, esta se encuentra en la cima de una cascada y no creo que allí me busquen… o eso espero.

Ahora Crisis ocupa completamente mi brazo derecho incluyendo mi mano y hombro, no puedo creer que sigan apareciendo palabras y me pregunto si habrá un límite o si llegará a cubrir completamente mi cuerpo. Ahora entiendo por qué el sujeto que me hizo esto llevaba guantes y camisa manga larga para ocultar su marca, ahora que lo pienso me estoy comenzando a parecer a él ya que mi cabello ha estado creciendo desproporcionadamente y hasta el momento me llega por debajo de los hombros… creo que puedo estar volviéndome igual a él.

* * *

 _ **Día 35 con "La Marca"**_

Rojo… mucho rojo, abunda en todas partes y no sé exactamente hacia dónde mirar. Escuchó un llanto desgarrador y siento algo mojado caer por mis mejillas, no tengo ni idea de cómo estoy escribiendo si mis manos están llenas de rojo al igual que las lágrimas caen sobre el papel como una cascada sin fin… creo que el que está llorando soy yo, pero estoy seguro de que no me duele alguna parte del cuerpo por lo cual lo rojo no puede ser mío… es sangre seguramente, y no es mía.

Creo que voy recordando lo que acaba de suceder… p-pero creo que no es buena idea el escribirlo… yo leí: _"Perdida"_ y e-ella… no puede ser verdad lo que acabo de hacer… ¡NO PUEDE SER!.

Y-Yo… la maté… estoy seguro de que es ella… Uraraka-chan entró por la puerta de la choza y al verme se cubrió la boca con justificado miedo. Yo no soy el mismo que una vez fui, soy solo un resquicio de la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue Izuku Midoriya. Mi cabello me llega hasta la cintura y mis ojeras son muy notables a la vez que mi mirada perdió todo brillo y mi expresión se tornó aburrida e inexpresiva. Era normal que me tuviera miedo y quisiera huir de allí.

Pero… no lo hizo… d-debió haberlo hecho… de otra manera ella… seguiría con vida. Ahora solo puedo lamentarme por no tomar el control para alejarme de allí para no hacerle daño, de esa manera ella no se hubiera acercado a mí para abrazarme y decirme: _"Todo estará bien Izuku-kun, tu y yo saldremos adelante, los demás están preocupados por ti y están esperando a que vuelvas… te extrañé"_. Cada palabra me llenaba de una indescriptible ira y tristeza a la vez que frustración ya que lo había perdido todo, TODO y ahora aparece una ilusión que me quiere hacer creer que puedo volver a sentir.

No pude controlar mi cuerpo y violé con agresividad a Uraraka-chan sometiéndola con el One For All para que no escapara. No podía hacer nada contra mí y aun puedo escuchar sus sollozos en mi mente a la vez que sus gemidos llenos de dolor que inundaban la choza y los alrededores ya que no fue amor lo que transmití, sino odio, rabia, frustración y despecho y estoy seguro de que ella lo estaba sintiendo también, o creo que es solo mi retorcida imaginación.

Después de dos horas la dejé libre pero ella solo se quedó acostada llorando mientras se cubría la cara. Yo solo abracé mis rodillas en una esquina y comencé a susurrar en bucle: _"Lo siento… soy un monstruo… mátame"_ una y otra vez mientras que lágrimas de desesperación salían de mis ojos sin que yo mostrara alguna expresión. Me siento horrible por lo que hice y merezco morir yo, no ella… ella murió por mi culpa, a causa de mi debilidad y mi locura, no pude controlarme y ahora ella está tirada en el suelo con mucha sangre saliendo de ella.

Uraraka-chan se me acercó con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa llena de pesar pero de alguna manera me hizo sentir nuevamente el latido de mi corazón. Sigo sin comprender por qué me abrazó como si me quisiera proteger, después de lo que le hice no tengo perdón, pero aun así ella me abrazó y me consolaba diciéndome que lo superaríamos juntos.

Amor… volvía a sentir amor, uno cálido e infinitamente compasivo ya que esa castaña me abrazaba como una madre a un hijo como si quisiera hacerme sentir mejor. La amaba muchísimo y todo se fue a la mierda por la maldita Crisis que me arruinó la vida. No lo aguanté mucho y tomé el lapicero con el que escribo y la apuñalé en el cuello al momento en que junté mis labios con los suyos en un beso cariñoso y lleno de amor.

Ella escupió sangre en mi boca y no podía respirar, me di cuenta de lo que hice y la recosté con cuidado mientras le suplicaba que se quedara conmigo, pero… no podía decirme nada. Uraraka-chan me miró con tristeza y como pudo me regaló una pequeña sonrisa en lo que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban me acarició una mejilla llenándola de sangre para decir sus últimas palabras, las cuales en definitiva acabaron con la esencia de lo que alguna vez fue mi corazón, e-ella dijo: _"E-Espero que puedas librarte de lo que te hizo esto… Deku"_ , y sin más dejó de respirar y su mano cayó muerta al suelo ensangrentado.

Y ahora solo estoy llorando mientras escribo lo que sucedió. Ya no me queda nada por lo que vivir, si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida, ahora quiero morir de verdad, quiero dejar de sentir, quiero que todo se vuelva negro y literalmente mi ser desaparezca de este mundo. Voy a tratar de acabar con todo de una maldita vez, ya aguanté demasiado y solo me queda partir. Si hay un infierno entonces espero ir allí para poder sentir que merezco ese sufrimiento. Espero que este sea la última cosa que escriba en este diario de documentación… quiero morir.

* * *

 _ **Día 37 con "La marca"**_

¡NO PUEDO MORIR!... ¡YO NO SOY CAPAZ DE MORIR!. Ya traté de cortarme las venas con un cuchillo pero la herida fácilmente es cerrada por una tinta negra que libera el espiral principal de Crisis, luego traté de ahorcarme con una cuerda pero no pierdo el aire, luego traté de lanzarme desde un barranco sin usar One For All pero mis extremidades destruidas y mis órganos volvieron a su estado normal por aquella sustancia o esencia que liberaba Crisis.

Ahora esta maldita marca me jodió la vida y no me deja morir. Ahora solo me queda vivir en la oscuridad siendo un muerto caminante sin sentir nada en lo absoluto, ni hambre, ni frío, ni calor, ni sed, ni sueño, ni dolor, ni amor, ni odio y ni siquiera arrepentimiento. Solo estoy seguro de que no estoy vacío, estoy lleno de soledad, a veces muero porque todo me da igual y porque camino sin rumbo y se me olvida respirar. Ahora solo me queda leer las muchas de palabras que tengo grabadas en la piel.

* * *

 _ **Día ¿? en "**_ _ **CRISIS**_ _ **"**_

Hola, soy Crisis y ya creo que leí todas las palabras del lado derecho de mi cuerpo, aún recuerdo el momento en que dejé mi antiguo nombre para vagar por el mundo con mi destruida mente, y el vacío en mi interior no se ha desvanecido aunque tampoco es como si tuviera esperanza en que eso llegara a suceder. Si tienes curiosidad por las palabras que pude leer entonces te contaré de unas pocas: _"Mortífero, Devastación, Caos, Aniquilar, Tétrico, Lúgubre, Enloquecedor, Angustiante, Consternar, Desalentar, Catástrofe, Genocidio y Sacrificio"_.

Si te preguntas que hago actualmente, pues solo estoy caminando con mi libreta en manos mientras paso por encima de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la torre Eiffel, creo que luego la tacharé en uno de los muchos monumentos que destruí. Si te preguntas por los héroes pues yo que tu no lo haría, ya que ellos no son capaces de salvar a nadie y eso lo puse yo en evidencia cuando asesiné a cada alumno de U.A sin que nadie pudiera detenerme, algo muy sencillo ya que utilizaba el One For All al 1000%.

Por ahora solo sigo viajando y vagando por este mundo vacío que me rodea, solo voy leyendo mi cuerpo y desolando todo lo que se encuentre en mi camino. Ahora no tengo ningún anhelo ni deseo y solo ando sin rumbo fijo… quizás algún día pueda ser capaz de volver a sentir nuevamente, ¿a quién engaño?, esa posibilidad se descartó cuando maté a Eri y a mi madre, por ahora solo me queda esperar a que surja alguien capaz de darle final a mi existencia de una vez por todas.

De cualquier manera me despido por ahora hasta la siguiente vez que escriba, pero ahora que lo pienso no sé si alguien vaya a llegar a leer esto alguna vez… Mmm, supongo que da igual, al fin y al cabo solo es una estúpida libreta con los pensamientos de un muerto anteriormente llamado Izuku Midoriya, yo por mi parte soy… **Crisis** y soy la calamidad que destruirá al mundo si no lo eliminan.

 _ ***¿Es el Fin?***_

* * *

Y eso fue toda la historia. Sé lo que muchos deben pensar, que fui muy cruel con el pobre Izuku y mucho más con Uraraka. Pues no tengo ninguna excusa, literalmente me esforcé por hacerlo así de cruel, pero que conste que deje una advertencia para la gente sensible. En verdad que el más herido aquí soy yo por escribir esta cosa, pero aun así siento un extraño orgullo cuando me siento mal al leerlo. Creo que soy masoquista XD.

De verdad espero que no me odien por lo cruel que fui y que comenten lo que les ha parecido esta historia. Sea bueno o malo pero recomendablemente bueno por favor XD.

Sin más me despido y hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
